Wyvern Lord
The Wyvern Lord (ドラゴンマスター Doragon masutā, lit. Dragon Master in the Japanese versions) is a Wyvern-mounted combat physical class that recurrently appears across the Fire Emblem Series, beginning from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. One of the promoted forms of the Wyvern Rider class, Wyvern Lords commonly wield Lances as their primary weapon of choice, and wield either Swords or Axes as their secondary weapons of choice. In more recent instalments, the primary weapon armed by Wyvern Lords has been changed to Axes, while Lances have been switched to their secondary weapon of choice. History in the Series In its original inception in Genealogy of the Holy War, the Dragonmaster class is introduced as the promoted form of the Dragon Knight class, following the clean separation of the latter class from the Pegasus Knight class. This iteration of the class wields both Swords and Lances as its weapons of choice. In Thracia 776, the Dragonmaster class is absent due to the fact that the Dragon Knight assumes its role as a promoted class, while the Dragon Rider takes over the Dragon Knight class's original role as a first-tier class. Beginning from Rekka no Ken, the Dragonmaster class is officially localised as the Wyvern Lord' class, and will continue to be referred to as such for most of the following titles in the series. Beginning from Path of Radiance, Wyvern Lords begin arming Lances and Axes as their weapons of choice, shedding the ability to wield Swords. In Radiant Dawn, the Wyvern Lord class is again referred to as the Dragonmaster (聖竜騎士 ドラゴンマスター Doragon masutā). This version of the class wields Lances and Axes as its weapons of choice, and is further able to promote into the Dragonlord class when the necessary requirements are fulfilled. In Fates, the Wyvern Lord class is treated as a Nohrian class. Overview Combat In Binding Blade, Rekka no Ken, The Sacred Stones and Path of Radiance, Wyvern Lords are flying units that, when compared to Falcon Knights, boast higher HP, Strength and Defense at the cost of Skill, Speed and Resistance. Like other flying classes, Wyvern Lords are vulnerable to Bows and Wind Magic (this is changed to Thunder Magic in Radiant Dawn). In Awakening, Wyvern Lords learn two skills, Quick Burn and Swordbreaker. Quick Burn allows its user to hit and avoid better at the beginning of the battle, after which the effects wear off gradually. The beneficial effects of the skill should thus be taken advantage of quickly before withdrawing the unit in question from direct harm. Swordbreaker, on the other hands is ideal when battling against sword users, in particular Swordmasters because of their high Skill. In-Game :★ - FE10 SP Class. Base Stats A A |fe6= / * / *-* / *7*0* / * / *8* / *-* E C |fe7= / * / *-* / *7*0* / * / *8* / *-* E C |fe8= / * / *-* / *7*0* / * / *8* / *-* E C |fe9= / *8*1*6*5*0* / * / *9* / * / * C E |fe10= / * / * / * / * / *0* / * / *9*13/8*43/38* / C |fe10-1=★*40*22*4*20*18*0*21*7*9*13*43* C C |fe13=24*11*0*8*7*0*11*3*8*-*-* E E |fe14=19*8*0*9*6*3*10*1*8*-*-* E E }} Maximum Stats A A |fe6=60* / *-*26*23*30* / * / *15* / *-* S S |fe7=60* / *-* / * / *30* / * / *15*25*-* S S|Only one S rank can be acquired}} |fe8=60* / *-* / * / *30* / * / *15*25*-* S S|Only one S rank can be acquired}} |fe9=60* / *20* / * / *30* / * / *9* / * / * S S |fe10=50* / *5* / * / *30* / * / *9* / * / * A S |fe10-1=★*58*36*8*36*30*30*35*18*9*13*43* S SS |fe13=80*46*30*38*38*45*46*30*8*-*-* A A |fe14=60*33*25*33*29*28*35*26*8*-*-* B A }} Growth Rates / %*10%*40%* / %*25%* / %* / %*-*-*-*- |fe10= / %* / %* / %* / %* / %* / %* / %* / %*-*-*-*- |fe10-1=★*95%*75%*20%*85%*65%*90%*75%*60%*-*-*-*- |fe13=45%*30%*0%*15%*15%*0%*10%*5%*-*-*-*- |fe14=10%*15%*0%*15%*10%*5%*20%*0%*-*-*-*- }} Class Skills Promotions Notable Wyvern Lords ''Genealogy of the Holy War *Travant - King of Thracia. *Areone - Prince of Thracia and son of Travant. *Magorn - Leader of a troop of Dragon Knights that is led to the Yied Desert to slay Quan and Ethlyn while they are en-route to reuniting with Sigurd. *Promotion of: Altena. Thracia 776 *Dean - Knight of Thracia, brother of Eda and lover of Linoan. *Promotion of: Eda Binding Blade *Narcian - One of the Dragon Generals of Bern. *Galle - Narcian's replacement and Milady's lover. *Flaer - Lieutenant of Narcian. *Promotion of: Zeiss and Milady. Rekka no Ken *Vaida - A wyvern-bound General (and later deserter) from Bern. *Promotion of: Heath The Sacred Stones *Glen - The Sunstone, one of the Imperial Three of Grado and brother of Cormag. *Promotion of: Cormag Path of Radiance *Shiharam - The father of Jill and a general in the Daein army. *Haar - The second-in-command of Shiharam. *Gromell - Leader of a group of soldiers who use landslides in a bid to kill Ike's forces before they enter the territory of Crimea. *Promotion of: Jill Radiant Dawn *Zeffren - A member of Begnion's holy Dracoknights. *Istvan - Serves under Duke Seliora as a high-ranking general. *Haar - Owner of a wyvern delivery company. *Promotion of: Jill Awakening *Minerva (SpotPass) *Altena (SpotPass) *Travant (SpotPass) *Narcian (SpotPass) *Ashnard (SpotPass) *Possible promotion for: Cherche and Gerome. Fates *Scarlet - Leader of the rebel uprising in the Principality of Cheve. *Possible promotion for: Beruka and Percy. Trivia *In ''Awakening, the Wyvern Lord class can be seen as a parallel to the General; both have the highest Strength and Defense caps (on the ground and in the air respectively), both have a status which makes them vulnerable to a certain type of weapon (two in the case of the Wyvern Lord, being weak against Wyrmslayers, the Book of Naga, Bows, Wind Magic, Volant Axes, and all variations of Falchion) and both classes wields Axes and Lances. Gallery File:Unit lConceptArt.jpg|Concept artwork featuring both the Myrmidon and the Wyvern Lord classes from Path of Radiance, with the latter class positioned on the right. File:Dragonmaster Female 1.jpg|The first set of concept artwork featuring the female variant of the Wyvern Lord class from Awakening. File:Dragonmaster Female 2.jpg|The second set of concept artwork featuring the female variant of the Wyvern Lord class from Awakening. File:Dragonmaster Male 1.jpg|The first set of concept artwork featuring the male variant of the Wyvern Lord class from Awakening. File:Dragonmaster Male 2.jpg|The second set of concept artwork featuring the male variant of the Wyvern Lord class from Awakening. File:draginmastermount.jpg|Concept artwork of the Wyvern Lord mount from Awakening. File:Wyvern lordGBAIcon.gif|Generic class portrait of a Wyvern Lord from the GBA titles. File:AwakeningWyvernLordPortrait.png|Generic class portrait of a Wyvern Lord from Awakening. File:Wyvernlord animation.gif|Animation of a Wyvern Lord attacking with a Lance from the GBA titles. File:FE9 Wyvern Lord (Jill).png|Jill as a Wyvern Lord in Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Dragonmaster (Jill).png|Jill as a Dragonmaster in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Dragonmaster (Haar).png|Haar as a Dragonmaster in Radiant Dawn. File:FE13 Wyvern Lord (Cherche).png|Cherche, a female Wyvern Lord in Awakening. File:FE13 Wyvern Lord (Gerome).png|Gerome, a male Wyvern Lord in Awakening. File:FE8 Wyvern Lord Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Wyvern Lord class from the GBA titles.